30 Minutes to Decide
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: It's a sweet and tragic story about someone making a decision too late. Can the person reach Squall before Rinoa and him goes to tell Caraway the "good" news?
1. 30 Minutes

30 Minutes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. SquareSoft has legal rights over Final Fantasy VIII characters. Yada, Yada, Yada. I tried my best with this story.it still has some flaws. Please R & R. (  
  
Out of sight Out of mind Out of time To decide  
  
"Do you love me?" Beautiful blue eyes stared into mine, pleading with me. "I need to know.Please.I'm leaving from Timber today.I need to know. Please, do you love me?" A hand latched onto mine, as I just stood there, staring blankly. "I'll be leaving with that person." I watched, as the figure started to walk away, those majestic eyes looked back at me one more time.  
  
Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest Of my life  
  
"Damn it." I swore to myself, "What would others think." I murmured as I watched the love of my life get on the train. ".I don't know.I've hidden it for so long.What would he think.What would she think? What would they think?" I ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose We could fail  
  
I began to walk towards the hotel. "Do I stay here.or chase after someone I love so much. But so afraid to admit it, but the relationship could fail.my first love.my last?" A dog followed me. "Do you know what I should do?" I knelt down, petting the soft golden fur. The dog gazed at me sadly, if it was possible, I think this dog's face mirrored mine.  
  
In the moment It takes To make plans Or mistakes  
  
I listened as the train began to leave the station. "No!" I stood quickly, startling the dog. I began to run to the train station. "Oh god, I hope I am not making the biggest mistake in my life." I ran with all my might, yelling for the train to stop.  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes to alter our lives 30 minutes to make up my mind 30 minutes to finally decide  
  
"You'll never catch it child." The ticket master told me sternly. "Ah, young love?" She smiled in deep thought. I could care less about her memories of love. This is my life. I ran from the station and towards my car. "The train is heading for Dollet City." The ticket master called after me.  
  
"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder. Didn't I look stupid. Running after the love of my life.and not know where I'm going.  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name 30 minutes to shoulder the blame 30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes to finally decide  
  
"Squall." I whispered his name, and smiled. "It's all my fault." I sped faster. "30 minutes.just thirty minutes." I slammed my brakes, and shouted out the window. "STUPID KID! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" I honked the horn impatiently. "Am I doing the right thing?" I wondered, as it seemed years for the kid to move.  
  
Carousels In the sky That we shape With our eyes  
  
"Squall, what took you so long?" The brunette stared at the man staring out the window.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." A soft murmur replied.  
  
"My father will be proud of us." Brown eyes stared at the golden ring placed on a symbolic finger.  
  
"Yeah.Woo.Can't wait to tell him the news." His blue eyes stared into the sky. Watching the clouds gather, he sighed and murmured someone else's name.  
  
"What Squall?" a prying voice called.  
  
"Nothing Rinoa."  
  
Under shade Silhouettes Casting shame Crying rain  
  
"Damn it." I cursed, as the kid finally moved, I glanced up at the sky, and the rhythmic pattern of pitter-pattering of the rain began to hit my windshield. "They hold me back no longer." I raged, and peeled out of Timber's exit, barely missing the happy little sign wishing for us to return to that god forsaken city. "I love you Squall. I'm not ashamed anymore." I smiled, "Almost there.So close." I saw the lights of a familiar city. I drove faster.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose We could fail Either way Options change Chances fail Trains derail  
  
The train started to rumble a little more than usual. "Zone!" Rinoa cried, leaving the man alone.  
  
"Finally." He sighed, "I hate that woman." Running a hand through his soft hair he thought of the person he left at the train station. The sudden jerking of the train pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we have a slight problem. The train tracks seemed to have separated slightly from each other. It's nothing to worry about. But please listen to the attendants as they go over safety crash procedures." The squawking of a woman in the background was heard.  
  
"WHAT? CRASH PROCEDURES? I THOUGHT IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT ZONE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"Shut up, Rinoa!" Squall could not help but smirk to himself, despite the rapid jerking starting to get more violent.  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes to alter our lives 30 minutes to make up my mind 30 minutes to finally decide  
  
That's when it happened. The train derailed, and the passengers in it were sentenced to their doom as the train fell on its side, and began to skid on the ground.  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name 30 minutes to shoulder the blame 30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes to finally decide  
  
"Squall!" I stormed the General's house.  
  
"No, sorry Rinoa and Squall haven't arrived yet." Caraway stared at me with wonder; "Their train is twenty minutes late. They want to tell me something important though."  
  
"Good." I sighed, "You wouldn't mind if I waited here.and waited for them."  
  
"Of course I don't mind." He smiled, and went back to staring out the window. Ten more minutes passed.  
  
To decide To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek, as time seemed to slow down. Everyone was dead. Soon he was to be too. He knew it. Blood ran from his body freely, all the broken bones, it didn't matter. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." He coughed, and smiled faintly. "I love you."  
  
To decide To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
"What's taking them so long?" I fumed, as the General looked at me with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I." I took a deep breath. "I love your son, and he loves me. He's only going to marry Rinoa to make everyone else happy. They expect him to love her.Seems logical. But I love your son. Don't think of me as a freak. I lost my chance to tell him at the station.and he left." I frowned; a tear ran down my cheek, as I furiously wiped it away. The General just stared at me.did he believe my confession?  
  
To decide  
  
"Seifer." Squall whispered, as he slipped into the deep sleep that will consume him.  
  
"30 Minutes" sang by T.A.T.U 


	2. Story Rewrite

30 Minutes

****

Title: 30 Minutes

****

Author: TheBlackRaveness

****

Author's Notes: I decided to go back and fix this story up a bit, not much, but enough to make it understandable. The first time I wrote this, I had no idea what I was doing as in the posting it online and how it would look. So uhm…enjoy. 

__

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

"Do you love me?" Beautiful blue eyes stared into mine, pleading with me. "I need to know…Please…I'm leaving from Timber today…I need to know. Please, do you love me?" A hand latched onto mine, as I just stood there, staring blankly. "I'll be leaving with _that person_." I watched, as the figure started to walk away, those majestic eyes looked back at me one last time.

__

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest 

Of my life

"Damn it." I cursed inwardly, "What would the others think?" I mumbled, watching the love of my life get on that ratty train. "…I don't know…I've hidden it for so long…What would he think…What would she think? What would they think?" I ran my fingers through my hair, frustration evident on my face. 

__

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

I began to trudge towards the hotel. "Do I stay here…or chase after someone I've loved so much for so long? Everyone would hate us, reject us, and I can't do that…I don't think I can stand it." A dog followed me, whining and snuffling quietly. "Do you know what I should do?" I knelt down, petting the soft golden fur. Two crystalline eyes gazed up at me sadly, if it were possible, I think this dog's face mirrored mine. It whimpered and nudged my hand, demanding more attention, and that I gladly gave.

__

In the moment

It takes

To make plans

Or mistakes

I listened as the revving engines and hissing whistles signaled its departure. "No!" I stood abruptly, startling the content animal. I began to sprint towards the train station. "Oh Hyne, I hope I am not making the biggest mistake in my life." I ran with all my might, yelling for the train to stop.

__

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

"You'll never catch it child." The ticket master told me sternly. "Ah, young love?" She smiled in deep thought. I could care less about her memories of past love and pain. This is my life. I ran from the station and towards my car. "The train is heading for Dollet City." The ticket master called after me.

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder. Didn't I look stupid. Running after the love of my life…and not know where I'm going.

__

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide

"Squall." I whispered his name, and smiled. "It's all my fault." I sped faster. "30 minutes…just thirty minutes." I slammed my brakes, and shouted out the window. "STUPID KID! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" I honked the horn impatiently. "Am I doing the right thing?" I wondered, as it seemed years for the kid to move.

__

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

"Squall, what took you so long?" The brunette stared at the man staring out the window.

"Don't want to talk about it." A soft murmur replied.

"My father will be proud of us." Brown eyes stared at the golden ring placed on a symbolic finger.

"Yeah…Woo…Can't wait to tell him the news." His blue eyes stared into the sky. Watching the clouds gather, he sighed and murmured someone else's name.

"What Squall?" a prying voice inquired, stepping closer to the hunched over man to find out.

"Nothing Rinoa…"

__

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shame

Crying rain

"Damn it." I cursed, as the kid finally moved, I glanced up at the sky, and the rhythmic pattern of pitter-pattering of the rain began to hit my windshield. "They'll hold me back no longer, I don't care about what they think!" I raged, and peeled out of Timber's exit, barely missing the happy little sign wishing for us to return to that hyne forsaken city. "I love you Squall. I'm not ashamed anymore." I smiled, "Almost there…So close." I saw the lights of a familiar city. I drove faster.

__

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

Either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

The train started to rumble a little more than usual. "Zone!" Rinoa cried, leaving the man alone. 

"Finally." He sighed with relief, "I hate that woman." Running a hand through his soft hair he thought of the person he left at the train station. The sudden jerking of the train pulled him out of his nostalgia. 

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a slight problem. The train tracks seemed to have separated slightly from each other. It's nothing to worry about. But please listen to the attendants as they go over safety crash procedures." A voice came over the intercom, and the unmistakable squawking of a woman in the background was heard.

"WHAT? CRASH PROCEDURES? I THOUGHT IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT ZONE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Shut up, Rinoa!" Squall could not help but smirk to himself, despite the rapid jerking starting to get more violent.

__

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

That's when it happened. A lone wheel of the train bumped off the raised railing, and with it taking along the rest. Metal groaned under the strain to stay upright, before it finally toppled over. The screeching of metal against the rocks as the fast paced train skidded across the ground, echoed into the silence.

__

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide

"Squall!" I stormed the General's house.

"No, sorry Rinoa and Squall haven't arrived yet." Caraway stared at me with wonder; "Their train is twenty minutes late. They want to tell me something important though."

"Good." I sighed, "You wouldn't mind if I waited here…and waited for them." 

"Of course I don't mind." He smiled, and went back to staring out the window. Ten more minutes passed.

__

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

A single tear ran down his cheek, as time seemed to slow down. Everyone was dead. Soon he was to be too. He knew it. Blood ran from his body freely, all the broken bones, it didn't matter. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." He coughed, and smiled faintly. "I love you…"

__

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

"What's taking them so long?" I fumed, as the General looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" I took a deep breath. "I love your Squall, and he loves me. He's only going to marry your daughter to make everyone else happy. They expect him to love her…Seems logical. But I love your him. Don't think of me as a freak. I don't want them to get married, I want to spend the rest of my life with him…and I lost my chance to tell him at the station…and he left." My lips pressed into a tight line as I frowned; a lone tear ran down my cheek, as I furiously wiped it away. The General just stared at me…did he believe my confession?

__

To decide

"Seifer…" Squall whispered, as he slipped into the deep sleep that would consume him forever.

"30 Minutes" sang by T.A.T.U


End file.
